1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip fixing structure in which a clip is fixed to a fixed member such as a writing tool, a toilet tool, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, the clip fixing structure, for example, disclosed in Japanese Utility Mode Laid-Open No. 5-2993 or Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 4-288297 has been known.
The clip fixing structure disclosed in Japanese Utility Mode Laid-Open No. 5-2993 comprises a metallic resilient clip formed at its back side with an inserting portion having a dimension equal to an inside dimension of a fixing hole formed in a fixed barrel such as a shaft barrel, a cap and the like, and also formed with a tongue whose tip end portion Is curved in a center direction of the fixed barrel so as to be provided adjacent to the inserting portion. The top end portion of the clip back side and a ball at the clip back side are pressed toward the surface of the fixed barrel, so that the tongue is pressed toward the inner surface of the fixed barrel on the tip end side from the fixing hole. When assembling, the tip end edge of the tongue does not hit upon the end edge of the fixing hole so that it can be easily attached.
The clip fixing structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 4-288297 is constructed by that the clip attached to an inner cap. The inner cap has a guide portion, and the clip is displaceably disposed along the guide portion by opposing the spring force of a clip spring, and the inner cap is surrounded by an outer cap. In this manner, the clip can displace in a direction to obliquely break away from the inner cap by opposing the spring force of the clip spring. Further, when the clip force is released, the clip can return to the original position by the spring force of the clip spring.
However, according to the clip fixing structure disclosed in Japanese Utility Mode Laid-Open No. 5-2993, since the clip provides a spring property only by elasticity possessed by the clip itself, when the clip is rocked against the main body to grip a thing by the clip, a considerable force is required, and a problem is that It is difficult to rock the clip to a large extent.
According to the clip fixing structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 4-288297, since the elastic force of the clip is provided by the clip spring, the operability is presumed to be better than Japanese Utility Mode Laid-Open No. 5-2993, and yet its structure is complicated, and a problem is that the number of component parts is increased, and assembling work is not easy.
The present invention has been made in view of the above described problems, and an object of the invention is to provide a cap fixing structure which is excellent in operability and is easy to assemble.